


Alpha. Bravo. Charlie.

by ionizable



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, F/F, are these still a thing / were they ever really a thing, fluff. mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionizable/pseuds/ionizable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-six 100 word drabbles, one for each letter of the NATO phonetic alphabet. Snapshots of Root & Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ALPHA. BRAVO.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vain attempt at getting rid of writer's block (and kinda working so far?? maybe). also, one hundred words is basically NOTHING and my inner rambler is crying.
> 
> clicking on the links will lead you to more on cronbach's alpha, because who _doesn't_ want to know all about psychometrics, as well as bravo, a very real chain of supermarkets in the northeastern united states that, ahem, may be popping up elsewhere soon.

> **[ALPHA](http://www.medcalc.org/manual/cronbach_alpha.php).** _Cronbach's alpha is a statistic for investigating the internal consistency of a questionnaire (Cronbach, 1951; Bland & Altman, 1997)._

Shaw is _not_ distracted by the arch of Root’s neck, as she shoves Root up against the wall. “What gives, with all the questions today?”

“On a scale from one to ten,” Root smiles, answering the question with yet another one of her own, “How honest would you say you are?”

“Ten,” Shaw replies automatically.

“Really,” Root says, eyebrows raised. “Then, on a scale from one to ten…”

Shaw swallows, feeling Root’s fingers splayed _just_ above her pelvis.

“…How turned on are you, right now?”

Shaw stares into Root’s eyes, then stubbornly locks her jaw.

She refuses to answer.

 

> **[BRAVO](http://www.yelp.ca/biz/bravo-supermarket-new-york-2).**   _It's not a gourmet market by any means, but you can find all your grocery and produce staples here for reasonable prices and the occasional "specialty" food items._

"Like this," an elderly woman says, knocking on a melon. "Sounds ripe."

Shaw's saved from needing to pretend to smile when Root pulls her into another aisle. Clearing her throat warningly as Root uses the narrow space as an excuse to get closer, a movement from behind catches her attention.

"Good brand!"

Is the little old lady from before _following_ them now?

Shaw looks to her right: an excessively helpful old bat, cheerfully holding out coffee grinds. Shaw looks to her left, and up a little bit: Root's stupid eyes and hair and lips, all _far too close_.

She’s trapped.


	2. CHARLIE. DELTA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 135-pg rulebook? totally a [thing](http://www.advancedsquadleader.net/images/1/15/ASLSKTutorial.v1.0.pdf).

>  [ **CHARLIE**](http://www.strategypage.com/militaryforums/564-2.aspx). _For those unfamiliar with the Charles S. Roberts awards (or Charlies, as they are often referred to), the Charlies recognize the best historical wargames released in the previous year._

“I’m tired,” Root says petulantly.

Shaw riffles through the 135-page rulebook, bottom lip jutting out in concentration. “And _I’m_ almost done beating you at this nerd game.”

“Done,” Root says, pulling the rulebook away and ignoring Shaw’s snarl of protest, placing a light finger on Shaw’s bottom lip. “You’re the best Advanced Squad Leader. To the victor go the spoils.”

Root tugs lightly on Shaw’s bottom lip, before disappearing into the bedroom.

Shaw looks back at her mapboards.

She thinks it over.

“I _am_ the best Squad Leader,” she finally mutters, following the trail of clothes Root had left behind.

 

> [**DELTA**](http://web.mst.edu/~psyworld/sleep_stages.htm). _Delta sleep is our deepest sleep, the point when our brain waves are least like waking._

Root dreams of whispers; of breaths in her ear (the one that doesn’t hear anymore), and tingling sensations from soft puffs of air.

Root wakes to whispers (sometimes, in the night); murmurs, in her ear (the one that still hears), with Shaw’s voice groggy, warm, and soft (present).

Root falls back to sleep, and then she’ll dream of pounding silence in her ear; she’ll dream of staying there (forever), comforted by inaudible whispers and Shaw curled next to her, fast asleep.

But in the morning she’ll wake; both will have vanished during the night.

(The sense of loss envelops her.)


	3. ECHO. FOXTROT.

> [**ECHO**](http://support.polycom.com/global/documents/support/technical/products/voice/vortex_echo_troubleshooting_guide.pdf). _The characteristic of_ _[loopback] echo is that the echo will be a very good copy of the original audio depending on the method of transmission_ _(video or transmission)._

Root notices the little things, Shaw realizes one day.

Like the generous tip Shaw had left last time, which is why they’re back, ordering the same medium rare steak from the same no-nonsense server.

Things like the small twist in Shaw’s mouth after the first bite, prompting Root to flag down the server for a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

She’ll notice Shaw’s palm placed deliberately between them as they lean to pore over file notes, and her own hand will come to rest beside it, their pinkies lightly grazing.

Root notices the little things, Shaw realizes – she’s fluent in them.

 

> [**FOXTROT**](http://www.coindesk.com/bitpay-project-aims-networks-bitcoin-currency/). _Like bitcoin, Foxtrot is based on elliptic curve cryptography and enables a trustless p2p network of nodes specifically for networking and communications._

“You don’t have to look so surprised over one stupid question about where you get your money from.”

It’s not that Root’s surprised by the _question_.

She’s just surprised that Shaw bothered _asking_ , instead of trying to poke around on her laptop, inevitably activating the security system, attempting to restart the operating system in vain by pressing the power button, and then slamming it shut in frustration.

And then opening it apprehensively after hearing an ominous _crack_.

And then vehemently denying any responsibility.

And then muttering under her breath, _fine, see if I ever get curious about anything ever again_.


	4. GOLF. HOTEL.

> [**GOLF**](http://www.theglobeandmail.com/globe-drive/reviews/new-cars/review-2015-vw-golf-wagon-a-sportier-version-of-the-average-cuv/article23403110/). _You’ll like this car if ... You are seeking the convenience of a crossover, pining for the feel of a sportier vehicle, looking to pay low-to-mid-range CUV money._

Root’s got one hand clenching the bar above the door, with the other firm against the glove compartment.

Shaw darts a sideways look over, with a tiny quirk to her mouth as she spins the wheel. “How you doin’ there, Root?”

Root tries to smile, but her chin wobbles a little as they narrowly avoid scraping a brick wall. “Just… peachy, Sameen.”

“Yeah?” Shaw grins, braking abruptly and pivoting the car in a half-circle. “How about you?” she asks the car salesman – their number – in the back.

Weakly, he fumbles for the door handle.

“We’ll take it,” Shaw says happily.

 

> **[HOTEL](http://www.bbc.com/news/magazine-22764986)**. _No amount of luxury in a hotel could make up for the fact that you were on your own. It would gnaw away at you._

“Do you remember, Root?” and Root groans because it’s _not fair_.

In a better world, their telecoms link wouldn’t be this clear, stretched halfway across the country.

“Because I keep remembering,” and Root slips her hand down her pants, following the timbre of Shaw’s voice.

In a _perfect_ world, Root wouldn’t _be_ at this hotel.

“How, every time I’m top of you,” and Root sighs a little, picturing reddened lips as Shaw continues, “You like to wrap your legs around and push up at me…”

Catching her lip between her teeth, closing her eyes, Root remembers what always comes next.


	5. INDIA. JULIET.

> [**INDIA**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qlZF1h9yC0). _Still, my favorite place in the empire state / Is in bed with you_. – _6 th Avenue, India.Arie._

Shaw barely manages to stifle her yawn.

“Let’s get out of here,” Root says, already halfway out the door.

“You’re sleeping at my place,” Shaw calls after her. She misses her bed, and the prospect of needing to commute makes her feel even more tired than she already is.

“Ms. Shaw?”

“Finch?”

Harold blinks at her from the doorway, clutching a bulky folder he’d doubled back to leave behind.

“That was Root,” she says immediately. “Root said that.”

Harold looks around, doubtful.

(Root’s nowhere to be seen.)

“I—I was talking to Bear.”

(Bear is also nowhere to be seen.)

 

> [**JULIET**](http://web.archive.org/web/20041114205948/http:/www.cincypost.com/2002/mar/19/rail031902.html). _The car is a Juliet model, one of 47 built by the Pennsylvania Railway between 1917 and 1922._

Eyeing the rusty doorframe, Shaw sighs again. Heavily. And then she squints angrily, still pouting as she follows Root onto the… _vintage_ train car.

“Don’t worry, we’re still going to go to Napa,” Root’s saying, as she tugs Shaw into a sleeper compartment.

Shaw flops onto the bed. “It was _my_ turn to pick.”

Root climbs on top, smiling happily. “We’re going. But first we’re taking this train. Ooh!” She points up at the windows. “A clerestory car.”

“You’re such a ner—mmph.”

“That’s enough complaining out of you,” Root murmurs against Shaw’s lips.

“Whatever,” Shaw grumbles, pulling Root down again.


	6. KILO. LIMA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: DRUGS. also, i'm sure most of you actually don’t bother clicking on any of the links (because they’re mundane and usually only barely tangentially related to the drabble itself) but in case you do, please! be! aware! that the link for kilo _will_ lead you to a site providing instructions and recipes and other lil factoids about, well, molly. and so it will probably also lead to you ending up on some sort of a watchlist with me i dunno but in my defense i don’t remember exactly how i found it anyway (but i'm very inclined to blame google)

> [**KILO**](https://www.erowid.org/archive/rhodium/chemistry/tcboe/chapter8.html).  _We now turn our attention to the synthesis for ecstasy of which there are several choices. A simple modification in most of these will yield Eve (100-200 mg/dose, 3-5 hour duration)._

“What?”

“Nothing,” Root grins. “You’re just being really funny.”

Somewhere in the back of Root’s mind, she’s aware that they have about half an hour left until they’ll be disappointingly sober again.

Shaw scoots a little closer along the steps they’re perching on. “I _do_ want to make you laugh.”

Suddenly, Shaw kicks out her feet dramatically, groaning, no doubt realizing what she’d just said. “This is terrible.”

“What?”

“That I want to make you laugh.”

“Is it?”

“No,” Shaw says, still horizontally prone. She smiles up at Root, dopey and resigned. “I kind of like it when you laugh.”

 

> [**LIMA**](http://www.cpu-upgrade.com/CPUs/AMD/Athlon_64/2650e.html). _CPUs, similar to AMD Athlon 64 2650e:_ _The AMD 2650e is a Socket AM2 microprocessor, based on Lima core. There were also 11 Lima parts, that work in the same socket._

On the first night after her return, Shaw wakes up alone.

On the second night, she wraps herself in Root’s bathrobe and pads out of the bedroom towards the soft blue light and Root’s quiet “hey.”

By the sixth night, she’s watching Root tinker with her gadgets until sunrise.

And on the eleventh night, Shaw’s moved from the doorway to the edge of the couch. She hovers uncertainly over Root’s shoulder, and Root speaks for the first time since that second night.

“This is the last one.”

Root doesn’t get up in the middle of the night anymore after that.

 


	7. MIKE. NOVEMBER.

>  [ **MIKE**](http://www.miketheheadlesschicken.org/history). _In an interview, Olsen said Mike was a "robust chicken - a fine specimen of a chicken except for not having a head."_   

Between the bullets and nicks, winding their way like constellations and rocket trails across her body, Shaw had never envisioned herself to be the type to grow old, anyway.

She wasn’t meant for things like happy retirement, or gazing at the stars while holding Root’s hand.

That isn’t _them_.

Watching Root’s fingers twitch, unable to cross the distance to meet hers, her own twitch feebly in response.

Shaw looks back up at the dark, looming, cloud-filled night sky, lets her eyes fall shut, and smiles through the pain.

Holding hands as they go had never been meant for them, anyway.

 

 

>  [ **NOVEMBER**](http://www.usmcpress.com/heritage/marine_corps_birthday.htm). _It further directed that the order be read to all Marines on 10 November of each year to honor the founding of the Marine Corps._

Somehow they ended up “slow” dancing to Marvin Gaye’s _Let’s Get It On_ (which is annoyingly fast-paced, and Root’s swinging them around cheerfully, and doesn’t she realize Shaw’s legs just aren’t as long?), and Shaw’s painfully aware that Root sees the gaze riveted on her lips right now.

(What kind of spiked champagne was served here? Why can’t she pull her gaze up just a little more?)

It’s not like she isn’t _used_ to being surrounded by taller people.

It’s just annoying that sometimes their very soft, very expressive mouths get in the way when she’s looking up at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes! a bit of whiplash in terms of tone here. that's not nice.


	8. OSCAR. PAPA.

> [**OSCAR**](http://oscarcanada.org/about-oscar/brief-overview/index_html#what-is-oscar). _OSCAR is a fully featured Electronic Medical Records (EMR) software program, designed by doctors for doctors, for use in medical offices._

“What—”

Shaw’s leg irritably lashes out at a hard edge hidden in the blankets.

“Why are you reading an anatomy text? Why’s it in your _bed_?”

She kicks the book clear across the room, crawling back up to the top, and grouchily dodges Root’s outstretched arms.

“What do you even need to learn anatomy for, anyway?” she grumbles.

“Afraid I’ll start patching myself up without you, Sameen?”

Shaw rolls over, turning her back on Root.

“Don’t worry,” Root says sweetly, pressing a kiss to Shaw’s shoulder, only to get elbowed in response. “You’ll always be my primary care provider.”

 

 

> [**PAPA**](http://aviationengine.blogspot.co.uk/2013/03/stand-entry-guidance-systems.html). _One common form of eye-height display which shows the correct stop position is called PAPA - Parallax Aircraft Parking Aid._

“You’re not allowed to drive anymore,” is something almost everyone has heard from Shaw by now. This time, though, she’s only talking to Root.

“How is _John_ allowed to drive before _me_?”

“Maybe because I know where the brakes are,” Reese says mildly, brushing shattered glass off his suit and climbing out of the wreckage.

“I was _trying_ to get them to stop, and they’ve stopped, haven’t they?” Root asks.

They haul two unconscious bodies out of a very recently stopped car.

“You’re not allowed to drive anymore,” Shaw repeats darkly, wiping off blood from a scrape on her forehead.


	9. QUEBEC. ROMEO.

> [**QUEBEC**](http://laroutedessucres.com/temps-des-sucres/). _Une légende amérindienne attribue la découverte du sucre d'érable à Nokomis (la Terre)._ _[A First Nations legend attributes the discovery of_ _maple syrup to Nokomis (the Earth).]_

It seems like they’ve all assumed that Root had run circles around the world, looking high and low for any trace of Shaw, before finally returning to the Machine.

It doesn’t seem like anyone could have imagined Root locking herself in a wood cabin for some time instead, staring outside at the deathly serenity of the still, white snow for days on end.

She’s fine with not telling anyone about her brief trip to northern Quebec—

But there’s a package of homemade maple taffy, specially earmarked for someone who’d appreciate it most, that Root’s content just holding onto, for now.

 

 

 

> [**ROMEO**](http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/world/china/romeo.htm). _China built a total of 84 Romeo-class submarine from 1962 to 1984, with production of this obsolete design continuing for years after R-class had been scrapped from the Soviet navy._

“What the hell is this,” Shaw asks flatly, pinching _this_ gingerly between her thumb and forefinger.

“Sameen,” Root says in return, with a touch of amusement in her voice. “I already threw your old one away.”

“You _what_?”

“I had to,” Root says. She steps in closer, wrapping her arm around Shaw’s waist when Shaw lets her into her space. “It did nothing for your figure.”

“It was fluid dynamically superior to _this_ … piece of string.”

“Sweetie,” Root grins, running her hands up Shaw’s back, “When I said to pack your swimsuit, I didn’t mean we would be going _swimming_.”


	10. SIERRA. TANGO.

 

> [**SIERRA**](http://www.sierrabullets.com/about-us/sierra-story/). _If you ask a shooter what they demand most in a bullet, they will probably tell you consistency in performance. To meet this demand, Sierra is dedicated to the highest level of precision in design, manufacturing and quality control._

“Drop your shoulder a bit.”

Root wills her muscles not to twinge, not to give her away, when Shaw’s hands come down between the two of them before coming around to brush lightly down Root’s sides.

“You’re tense,” Shaw murmurs, and Root clears her throat, and hates herself for it.

“Shoot when you’re ready,” Shaw practically whispers into her ear, and Root clenches her jaw and tries to focus on the target in front of her.

This is definitely the last time she’ll stubbornly insist on proving Shaw wrong after getting taunted with, “Are you _sure_ you won’t get… distracted? ”

 

 

 

 

> [**TANGO**](http://tango.freedesktop.org/). _The Tango Desktop Project defines an icon style guideline to which artists and designers can adhere._

Shaw studies the half-naked workaholic next to her in bed.

As Root gripes over clunky interfaces (that “could have been designed by a baboon”), Shaw wonders if they’ve been spending too much time together. It seems as though she might be rubbing off on Root.

Root lets out a low hiss under her breath, for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Sighing, Shaw sits up and reaches for a glass of water. “Here,” she says, passing it to Root.

She gets a thank you from Root in the form of a distracted grunt.

Mmm. Definitely too much time together.


	11. UNIFORM. VICTOR.

> [**UNIFORM**](http://www.mrelativity.net/nmotion/naturalmotion.htm). _Uniform motion is not something an object does, but rather, a state that an object is in relative to other objects._

“Does everything with you need to be a surprise?” Shaw had groused once.

“For both our sakes,” Root had replied, “It’s probably for the best I keep you on your toes, wouldn’t you say?”

Shaw was quiet after that, but the same thought then crossed both their minds; what would that mean, if Root was suddenly no longer reliably inconsistent and wholly unpredictable?

Days later, Shaw had approached Root. “You’re always—too much, and a pain in the ass—but you’re also always… not boring.”

Root was quiet after that, but the smile that grew on her face spoke volumes.

 

 

> [**VICTOR**](https://www.tripadvisor.ca/Attractions-g48780-Activities-Victor_Finger_Lakes_New_York.html). _St John's Lutheran Church – #13 of 13 things to do in Victor, New York._

Root eyes the pews they’re seated in skeptically.

“What’s with that look?” Shaw asks. She stretches out on the hard bench and folds her hands over her stomach while they wait for their number, a pastor, to arrive. (She thinks she might be feeling slightly sun-addled from the six-hour drive.)

“Not really a fan of churches,” Root says lightly.

Shaw cracks one eye open. “Oh, yeah. John told me about the last time you were sitting in one of these.”

Root frowns a little.

Still lying prone, Shaw points finger guns at Root. “Pew pew pew.”

Root sighs.

“Pew pew.”


	12. WHISKEY. X-RAY.

> [**WHISKEY**](http://www.jackdaniels.com/whiskey/jack-daniels-tennessee-honey). _Tennessee Honey is a blend of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey and a unique honey liqueur, its taste is one-of-a-kind and unmistakably Jack._

“Mm,” Shaw says appreciatively, as Root kisses her way up the curve of Shaw’s shoulder without so much as a hello. “I see somebody had a nice drinks-and-argument date with Harold tonight.”

“Mm-hmm,” Root replies, wrapping herself around Shaw’s form. Her breath blows sweet and tangy in Shaw’s face.

“Wait,” Shaw says, pausing. “What is that? What did you order?”

“Whiskey,” Root says, after a moment.

“What kind of whiskey?”

Root pouts, a little. “JD.”

Shaw waits for the other shoe to drop.

“JD… Honey.”

At the look of revolt on Shaw’s face, Root sighs. “I’ll go brush my teeth.”

 

 

> [**X-RAY**](http://www.fda.gov/Radiation-EmittingProducts/RadiationEmittingProductsandProcedures/MedicalImaging/MedicalX-Rays/ucm115318.htm). _Techniques for the calculation of the shield thickness needed for x-ray protection were developed in the 1920's and shielding materials were characterized in terms of the half value layer or simple exponential factors._

“Give me that,” Shaw snaps.

Handing it over, Root stands quietly and lets Shaw tie the lead apron on for her.

“I know you infiltrated a nuclear power plant last month,” Shaw says. “And I’m guessing you didn’t bother wearing any protective gear while you were skulking around in there.”

Root gives a little half-shrug.

Shaw scowls. “If you don’t take care of yourself—”

“Miss Shaw?” Finch’s voice buzzes into the imaging room. “We need this CAT scan before our number wakes up.”

“Thanks, Sameen,” Root says. The only answer she gets is the click of the lead-lined door.


	13. YANKEE. ZULU.

> [**YANKEE**](http://education.nationalgeographic.org/encyclopedia/yankee/). _During the Civil War, and even after the war came to an end, Yankee was a term used by Southerners to describe their rivals from the Union, or northern, side of the conflict._

“Where did you say you were from again?” Shaw’s toe pokes at Root’s thigh from the other end of the couch, where she’s sprawled out and finger-pecking away at Root’s laptop keyboard set on her lap.

Root looks up from her phone. “Don’t believe I ever have,” she says slowly.

“Texas, right?”

Root’s eyes narrow. “What’s this about, Sameen?”

Shaw ignores her. “Did you know Bishop is only like a three-and-a-half-hour drive from Houston?”

“Bishop—? And Corpus Christi is—” Root puts her phone down, turning to squarely face Shaw. “Houston? Isn’t that where you grew up?”

Shaw grins.

 

 

 

> [**ZULU**](http://markandrewholmes.com/zulu.html). _Asteroid 1922, Zulu, was discovered on April 25, 1949 by EL Johnson at Johannesburg. It has a period of 5 years, 301 days._

“Root, would you—would you slow down?”

“Sorry, Shaw,” Root laughs over her shoulder, out of breath as she runs. “It was hard for me to convince Her to let us take this relevant mission as it is, we have to be back Stateside before about 10 p.m. Eastern.”

“Why?”

There’s no response from Root as they continue sprinting. Shaw thinks back over their ridiculously jam-packed day, the arsenal of new toys she’d won from their last entanglement, and she slows.

“Shaw?” Root’s ten steps ahead. She stops and waits.

Shaw sighs, having figured it all out.

“Happy anniversary, Root.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! would anyone believe that when i originally came up with this fic, i intended for it to be a one-shot? like 26 100-word drabbles all in one chapter? hahahaahahaha. and then it got split into two letters per chapter and then it took a literal year to complete hahahaahahhhahahahah
> 
> the moral of this story is that fic writers ought never to procrastinate. if you've got a root/shaw plot bunny in ur head u should go write it out RIGHT NOW. IM SERIOUS. GO RIGHT NOW


End file.
